


And The Heaven and Hell Conspired Against Us

by ohohomos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heaven and Hell's Roman Company AU, M/M, TsukiYamaExchange, Tsukkiyama Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/ohohomos
Summary: Tadashi is having a(n admittedly nice) dream about his partner Tsukishima. His work suffers, their relationship detoriates, and gosh, Tadashi just wants to confess. Damn it.





	And The Heaven and Hell Conspired Against Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popy @ Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Popy+%40+Tumblr).



> For Popy (popypotato @ Tumblr)! Happy Holidays! I hope 2018 is treating you good so far, and let's pray for a wonderful year ahead. You asked for an angel!Tsukishima and demon!Yamaguchi without changing their personalities, and my first thought is a Heaven and Hell Roman Company AU! It's a manwha, which I recommend, but its R18, so just read it when you're ready for those stuff. Still! H&H Roman Company's plot is about childhood friends that eventually got together after a series of mishaps that could be avoided if the main character is brave enough to just confess, but alas! that would be anti-climatic! Again, I wish you a good year ahead! TsukkiYama! Fighting!
> 
> PS: I love your Super Secret fanart for TsukkiYama. It's so cute! Keep up your good work!!!
> 
> This work is unbeta-ed. Sorry for the typos, and weird tenses. Also, out of characterization. I'm so sorry, but I hope you'll like it!

Tadashi can't remember how it started. He just realized he's on the edge of the heaven with Tsukishima, looking over the human world covered in white sheet of snow.

"Yamaguchi..."

Tadashi stared at the blinking red dot before looking over his friend. Tsukishima is plucking a handful of cloud on his hand, tearing it pinch by pinch, just to do something. He is nervous. "Yep, Tsukki?"

"I think you need to know this." Tsukishima let the cloud on his hand to be carried by the passing wind. Making it dance upward then fall down again, a little similar to the snow falling on the human world. Tadashi let the pinches of cloud dance down a bit before answering.

"Know what?" He stared at his friend, the other looking back intensely. Everything slowed down when the other uttered the next words.

"I'm in love with you."

At this point, Tadashi knew he was dreaming. One, Tsukishima is NOT in love with him. Two, thought they are otherworldly creatures, the scene is too perfect, so magical to be true. And last, his alarm clock is blaring beside his head, making his ears hurt and also telling that he will, once again, be late for work.

It slapped him back to reality. Tsukishima does not love him, and he will be annoyed with him for sure. He threw his covers back, and started to get dressed for work.

Tsukishima is scarily professional, but Tadashi knew his team leaders wouldn't mind it. Daichi and Sugawara had been his superiors for more than a decade, so they are used to his lateness. Plus, he shows great performance at work as one of the front liners of his company.

Heaven and Hell Roman Company's Japan branch is a big institution. With Japan's old age comes the variety of folklore, anime, manga, movies, JDrama, and other stories made by their people. Those human creations are managed by Roman Company's Japan branch, and the characters in each of those stories are called third mankind. Tadashi, being their employee in the Enforcement Division, enforces morality to these characters.

Each team is made up of a reformer and an apprehender. Reformer talks to the third mankind to act accordingly while the apprehender uses force when necessary. Usually, angels acts as reformers and demons as apprehenders.

That's why many whispers that Team 5 is unusual. Yamaguchi Tadashi, Team 5's reformer is a demon, born from a desirable pair of succubus and incubus. And his partner, Tsukishima Kei is an angel, the apprehender, born from a cupid and a guardian angel.

Many might find them odd, but they are an effective team. Tadashi is good at talking, but it doesn't mean that he is weak in battle, and while Tsukishima doesn't like reforming, on the rare times he does it, it was a 100% effectivity rate.

But the one person Tsukishima could not reform is Tadashi for his (almost) pushover nature, his obsession with the third mankind, and his lateness.

"You're almost late. Again," Tsukishima pointed on his watch. 7:59AM. One minute and a scolding from him will happen. Phew.

"Sorry, Tsukki. I almost slept thru the alarm but a weird dream woke me up," Yamaguchi sheepishly said.

"Ew. Your parents?" Tsukishima smirked. Since Yamaguchi's parents are erotic in nature, he seldom got steamy dreams with unknown people, then will tease him later as a punishment for something.

"W-what? No! It's not that!" If that dream with Tsukishima is erotic, this conversation would be a lot more awkward.

"Well, whatever." Tsukishima shrugged, dismissing the conversation. Tadashi heaved a sigh of relief, he's not sure he's ready on that topic yet. He stared at Tsukishima while he gathered his things. The other must've noticed that Tadashi is not moving. Tsukishima sighed, thinking how his partner should really sleep eight hours a day because his brain cells are dying, "We need to go. A petition is sent."

"Oh? Then let's go!" Yamaguchi exclaimed. Good, work for distraction. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but a fond huff escapes his lips. The day is just starting.

 

* * *

 

"So, how's the assignment?" Sugawara asked as soon as they are back in the office. The man is sipping his tea with his brow raised. Tsukishima is visibly fuming, and Tadashi is hovering behind his friend with a sad tilt on his head. This is not a common sight.

"It's not easy because someone is unfocused," Tsukishima glared at Tadashi, who frown with dejection.

"I'm sorry, Tsukki. I... I don't think apprehending the third mankind is the right thing to do," The freckled boy reasons out.

Sugawara is amused. Many might thought Tadashi is a push over (okay, he kind of is), but he knows when to assert when he's right. He read over their petition before giving it to Tsukishima, and he knows a little reformation is all the third mankind needs. He thought it will be a easy job for the two. Though, something might have happened when he's not watching. Sugawara is thinking on who will he talk to when Tsukishima answered.

"If you don't think apprehending is not the right thing to do, you should have done a better job at reforming," Tsukishima snarled. Ah, so it was Tadashi, Sugawara thought.

"Sorry," Tadashi could only say. He knows he did a poor job. He made his weird dream got in the way of working, and Tsukishima is pissed because of it.

"Now, now. Everyone have their bad days," Sugawara pacified. "Have some tea," he offered the cooling tea. Tsukishima declined and goes to the break room, his headphones over his ears, blasting loud music. He turned to Tadashi for the details.

The assigned third mankind is stubborn. Tadashi is distracted, so he can't find the right words to say. And Tsukishima is quickly loosing his patience, both with the yammering of the character and Tadashi's half ass reforming. They ended up fighting the third mankind instead, which is hard, because he is supposed to be the main villain of the story he is in.

Sugawara wanted to coaxed the reason why Tadashi is unfocused, but the other successfully avoided the questioning. Well, as long as it'll be dealt sooner, it's fine. However, for the rest of the day, Tadashi is distracted and Tsukishima is annoyed.

Sugawara sighed. And he was thinking of telling the two that they will be separated as a team for a bit due to some reorganization. He can't imagine if it would be for the better or not.

 

* * *

 

It's the same dream, Tadashi realized. Again, he's looking over the human world covered in snow with the blond. The same damn dream that made him distracted and made Tsukishima mad at him! He wants to stop Tsukishima from talking but his dream is not going as he liked it.

And it was longer.

"I'm in love with you."

"W-what do you mean?" Tadashi gulped. The pinched clouds swims on the air once again, breaking the magical time stopping confession.

Tsukishima stepped towards him. Tadashi gulped as Tsukishima cupped his face and leaned over him. His face is coming closer and closer and Tadashi could not tear his eye off those lips.

He felt warm breath on his face, and he knows where this is going. "It means that I want you to be mine. I want to kiss you, to hold you. I want to be the one you need. I love..."

He'll wake up any second now, that's for sure.

Bit, Bit bit, Bit bit bit, bit bit bit bit _bitbitbitbitbit_ -

"Aw shit," Yamaguchi slammed his fist on his alarm clock. He woke up panting as if he ran a kilometer and back. He hold his chest.

His heart is beating nonstop.

The final image of Tsukishima's lips made him blush, and his heart beat faster.

"Oh shit."

 

* * *

 

Another work day. Another assignment messed up by Tadashi's fleeting focus. His attention span for the work is three minutes and he'll stare at Tsukishima until the other snap him out of it. The other had been on edge since the day before, and by the way he's being grumpy around Tadashi, he is not yet forgiven.

Back to the office, they are resting in the common room with Sugawara and Daichi when Oikawa Torou, the Publishing Department's Head, entered. He joined the group for tea, and chat with Sugawara. It's a common occurence. Even if they are in different departments, Oikawa always find a way to annoy other people. Even his assistant, Iwaizumi, and his personnel had enough of him that they are willing to let him roam around when he's done with his job.

The Publishing Department handles the allocation of employees (if needed) and the announcement of memos within the company. Today, they are talking about a new angel employee. This should have been a big news for Tadashi, but as he was busy thinking about how to apologize to Tsukishima, he was startled when Oikawa shook him back to the reality.

"-Yama-chan! Are you with us?" Oikawa asked. He is uncomfortably within his personal bubble. Tadashi couldn't help but to shuffled out of his space.

"Wah! S-sorry. I'm not paying attention," he said sheepishly.

"Really? Hm. Come here," Oikawa stood up on ushered him on the corner. The others look with interest.

"Are you not feeling well or are you just busy ogling at Glasses-chan? Hmm?" Oikawa teased him.

"W-what?!" Tadashi blushed. Of course, Oikawa will see through him. Anyone could see through him, what with his tendency to wear his emotions on his sleeves.

"I've seen your sticky glances to him. What is it? Are you finally in love with him? It's about time!" Oikawa drapes his arm on Yamaguchi's shoulder, invading the latter's personal space once again. Yamaguchi is getting very uncomfortable now, which is visible on his tensed posture. Finally, someone injects.

"Leave him alone. He's been feeling bad since yesterday," Tsukishima said. Oikawa shifted his attention to him, and proceeded to teased him instead.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Oikawa said as he pulls Yamaguchi closer, much to his annoyance. He pushed Oikawa's face away from his. Daichi sighed, like he always do with Oikawa around.

"Oikawa, stop it. You're talking about Kageyama Tobio's transfer, right?" Daichi reminded him. Finally, Oikawa releases the poor boy and went back to their seats before.

"Oh yeah. Yama-chan. You know him, right? I saw his resume. He attended the same middle school as you." Oh that's why.

"...yes? I remember Kageyama during middle school. Tsukki, I think I talked about him once or twice." Tadashi thought, what a small world.

Since Tadashi attended an exclusive academy for children of high ranking individuals from heaven and hell during middle school, he and Tsukishima is not together at that time. During middle school days, Kageyama is his companion when it's a weekday. Of course, this isn't an issue since Tsukishima and Tadashi are inseparable during weekends and they are neighbors. Tsukishima hummed his approval. Tsukishima might have remember the King of the Court and Tadashi's days with him.

Tadashi and Kageyama's history though, it will be a story for another time.

Tadashi shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Why? What department he'll be in?"

"He'll be Hinata's partner." Oikawa smirked. Everyone is quiet. The clock chimed. Its 5PM.

"...oh. Good luck to them," Tadashi laughed. The others raised their brows in question, but Tsukishima and Tadashi stood up and started collecting their things.

"We should go. Good bye." Tsukishima politely exited while Tadashi said his good byes.

"Good work!" The others waved at them. Tadashi could feel Oikawa's eyes on him. He can literally fell the incoming trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

This is their routine. They'll be on work on time, finished their work on time, then leaves office at exactly 5PM. It not like they do anything special, but Tsukishima likes to watch the 6PM animal documentaries and Yamaguchi likes playing his third mankind battle games.

They go to Tsukishima's place on weekdays except Fridays, when they're spend it on Tadashi's place. It doesn't really made a difference, since they live next to each other, but Tadashi's place is bigger and they invite the Tsukishimas to dine with them during Fridays. Tsukishima loves their cakes.

Since the day is Friday, they headed to Tadashi's house. He still lives with his parents, and they are both working at home. Since heaven and hell have advanced in technology far superior than human, they chose to work where it is comfortable and where they could look over their son. They are quite doting, but they only wish to be a good parent since Tadashi is their only son.

"We're home! Tsukki's with me!" Tadashi announced once they arrived.

"Oh Tadashi! Kei! Welcome back! Help me here in the kitchen!" Tsukishima's mother yelled from inside. Tadashi saw the blonde's face contort. He laughed, Tsukishima Midori doesn't have a talent for cooking.

"Mom, what are you cooking?" Tsukishima reluctantly follows her voice and saw her chopping strawberries. She sticks her tongue at him, playfully dismissing his horrified tone. Tadashi's mother laughed while assisting the other woman.

"She's baking a cake, dummy. I'll help her here, so go upstairs and fix yourselves. We'll call you when it's ready," She reached out and messed with their hair. She loves making them feel like kids again. Though she stopped to smirked at her own child, "Tadashi, sweetie, how's your day?" Tadashi's mom winked at him. Oh god, they know about his dream.

"Mooom, stop it. We'll go upstairs now." he whined and exited the kitchen, Tsukishima tailing after him.

"What was that about?" Tsukishima inquired about his exchange with his mother. Tadashi sighed, he was hoping that the blonde won't ask about it.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's about the weird dream," Tsukishima acknowledge it with a small hum but he seems like he's waiting for further explanation. Tadashi sighed, the conversation is long overdue. They need to get over this, "It's related to romance," he confessed.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" the blonde asked, unbuttoning his uniform to change into a comfortable one. Their routine, but Tadashi is strangely conscious about this.

"It's-" Yamaguchi begins, but unable to finish the sentence when he saw Tsukishima's intense eyes. He gulped. "No, never mind. You can use the bathroom here. I'll use the one downstairs,"

Yamaguchi fled the scene, still aware of Tsukishima's eyes on him.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama Tobio came and with him came the changes that Tadashi and his partner is unprepared for.

"So for the mean time, Tobio-chan will be paired with Yama-chan while Glasses-chan will help me with the interns!" Oikawa announced.

After the somewhat heavy and awkward moment with Tsukishima a week before, Tadashi is more bothered, confused with the change in their relationship. This doesn't help at all.

"Wait, why are we hearing it the first time? Tsukki and I got lots of petitions to do," Yamaguchi asked, bothered with the increasing distance between with Tsukishima and being thrown with a new partner immediately.

"This is just temporary. Hinata is still in vacation for the rest of the month, so after that you'll be back with Tsukishima. We just needed someone to show Kageyama the ropes before his actual assignment. Don't worry, we'll handle your workload while you train Kageyama," Sugawara explained.

"Plus, you both know each other right? " Daichi asked.

Tadashi groaned. Yes, they are classmates a few decades ago, but he and Kageyama is not close, at all. They are acquaintance at best. They might have a bit of history but Kageyama is aloof, him being a son of a high ranking angel. They are civil, yes, but that's it.

"Daichi-san." Yamaguchi whined. "Akaashi-san is a better option than me," he said pertaining the the Enforcement Team 4's reformer, another angel with a lot more experience than him. Daichi looked at him, he might have seen the desperation in Tadashi, but he sigh in defeat.

"Bokuto will whine nonstop. Sorry, Yamaguchi. We wanted to make Kageyama feel more comfortable. He even asked for you," Daichi said. Of course. Tadashi knew Kageyamas would have power in this company. All fight left his body.

"And you must know, Yama-chan. What a Kageyama wants, they will get it." Oikawa said a weird glint on his eyes is present.

Tadashi sighed, resigning himself with the temporary change of partners. He glanced at Tsukishima, who is quiet and not bothered with the new arrangement, a bit distant. Oikawa and the others further discussed the remaining details, but he is too occupied with the thought about the blonde, and how the whole heaven and hell seems to conspire against him.

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama Tobio came and Tadashi's quiet days are over. Kageyama seems to attract different personalities towards his brooding nature who loves to annoy the fuck out of him. Oikawa is a frequent annoyance, Tendou from Transportation made it a habit to stare at them whenever he is present, and of course, Hinata and Kageyama is a bomb together, and they just met each other over a video call. Tadashi's head start to hurt just by thinking about them working together.

On these days, the lunch time with Tsukishima, their walks home and their peaceful bonding are his only remedy. He filled the silent moments with mindless chatter about his day, and Tsukishima seldom comments on it. Something is still not right between the two of them, but at least they are talking normally now. The blonde is updated with Tadashi's life, but he doesn't share much of his days with Oikawa, so its must be very boring. He shared bits of new info about the third mankind that he knows Tadashi loves to hear, though. So Tadashi knows they are alright.

But dream is still in the back of Tadashi's mind. And just when he thought everything is alright again, the world turned upside down.

Then they started to have lunch together less due to work. His lunch become extra time to introduce Kageyama to the company. Kageyama himself is fine, if not a bit dark and awkward just like before during middle school days but he is polite and battle smart. To balance his time, Tadashi always arrived early to help in the Publishing department just to see Tsukishima, but the other is too busy to talk to him or he seems to avoid doing the same things that Tadashi does. More often than not, they no longer walk home together.

He felt too far away. Tadashi missed him. And through the days, Tsukishima seems more distant. He wants to talk about it, but the blonde refused to cooperate.

Tadashi missed them. Together.

 

* * *

 

 

"It means that I want you to be mine. I want to kiss you, to hold you. I want to be the one you need. I love..."

Tsukishima kissed him. His soft lips overlapped with the other, massaging them closer to his. Tadashi felt his whole body warm up. He wants this. He wants this more than anything else.

It felt right.

Tadashi woke up confused, but the answer came fast to him.

He simply loves Tsukishima. The realization does not come with fireworks or a gust of cherry blossom wind. it came with overwhelming ease. Everything he had been feeling seemed to make sense.

But Tadashi is not an idiot. He knows that confessing will potentially destroy their friendship, but he knows Tsukishima more. He knows that the other will not let it happen. He will make it work, somehow, just like how he make all things better for Tadashi.

That's why Tadashi arrived on the easy option to just confess.

But first, he needs to talk to Tsukishima, which is unexpectedly hard. Work gets in the way. And it doesn't help that Tsukishima seems to avoid him. Tadashi can't get a proper chance to confess.

After few days, an afternoon break after showing Kageyama the ropes of reforming, Tadashi finally get the chance to be alone with Tsukishima. The other boy is silently doing paperworks, and he looks stupidly good typing with his back straight and fingers flying on the keyboard. So good.

Tadashi talks before he is actually ready. "Hey, Tsukki,"

"Yes?" the other replied distractedly.

"Do you wanna hang out on Saturday? Just the usual; let's eat outside and watch a movie?" Tadashi bashfully asked.

"You have no overtime work?" Tsukishima questions. Pausing his work to fully focus on Tadashi.

"Nope. Let's catch up. We couldn't hang out longer now. We can't even walk together to and from work," Tadashi felt childish complaining, its not as if he is faultless, but work got in the way.

"And who's fault is that?" Tsukishima said, accusing. Tadashi is taken aback, its not always that Tsukishima blame him for something, and it annoys Tadashi because the other could have reached out, too. He just wanted to be with him, and the other is making it hard.

"It's work. Its not as if you can't see me doing all these things," Tadashi replied.

Tsukishima glared at him, returning to his work once again. "If you're too tired, then let's just don't meet up at all,"

With that reply, Tadashi became frustrated. He's asking him out to confess, damn it. Why can't Tsukishima just work out with him. Why do he have to be so stubborn these days.

Tadashi could pinpoint when he lost his temper. "What's wrong with you nowadays? You've been busy, but everytime I come here you refuse my help. You turn down my lunch invitations. You don't wait for me before going home! Are we still friends?"

"Ask yourself. You seem to like those idiot's company more," Tsukishima just said.

"You know what, fine." Tadashi's tired mind just supplied. The clock chimed. Its 5PM. Tsukishima closed his computer and goes home, not even a goodbye to Tadashi, who is silently fuming by himself.

Anything is not right. Still, Tadashi wanted to confessed.This time though, he's not sure it'll be back like it used to if Tsukishima rejected him. Because Tadashi felt like Tsukishima gave up on him.

 

* * *

 

Days passed with Tsukishima ignoring Tadashi, when the dream came out again.

In his dream, he finally confessed his feelings towards Tsukishima.

In his dream, he could see that the other is happy. In turn, it made him happy. Then he woke up.

The left over happiness was drowned by sadness when he woke up and remembered that its just a dream. He can't stop the tear of frustration and sadness rolling down his cheek. It seems so easy at first. But now, it felt like a high wall to climb.

 

* * *

 

Its been almost a month since he partnered Kageyama and when his relationship with Tsukishima started to fall apart. Just a few days and the whole thing will be over, and to be honest, Tadashi is just so tired of it. He just want his Tsukishima back.

A wave of new interns entered the company, and Tsukishima is tasked to assist them in the dimensional world, while Tadashi and Kageyama are to assist them. Sugawara is in the area, but he's tasked to finish some petition before helping Tsukishima. So really, its just Tsukishima and twenty five new interns on the dimensional world, so they should have seen the emergency coming.

One of the interns walked through a broken cube that he thought is safe (what a dumb guy). He goes unnoticed by Tsukishima who is explaining how the cubes work. He's just getting into the explanation of the dangers of broken cubes and how to report them when the said intern rushed out and started yelling.

A giant, also known as a Titan shows up. While Tadashi is a fan of third mankind, Tsukishima couldn't care about reading them, so Tsukishima know that its weakness is its nape. He successfully ushered the interns into a safe, open dimensional cube, but fighting the Titan is hard, especially if it keeps on regenerating its lost limbs and their sickeningly strong arms.

Tsukishima called his boss to unlock his angel uniform, but the creator of the Titan made it overpowered (Tsukishima almost rolled his eyes while fighting the giant mass of muscles). He knew he could have waited for reinforcements.

Tadashi and Kageyama shows up on time just to cut off the hand holding Tsukishima like an insect, crushing the man on his palm. Tsukishima is barely conscious. Even in his angel uniform (that shows off a lot of skin, damn), he is severely wounded.

Kageyama fended off the Titan while Tadashi put Tsukishima safely with the interns, to worried for him to help fight the Titan with Kageyama. Kageyama is strong, but he also didn't know its witness, so the fight is finished off by Sugawara, who immediately rushed to the scene when he finished his petitions.

After sealing the Titan on a new dimension cube and checking that everyone (sans Tsukishima) is unharmed, Sugawa turned to the interns.

"And that's why you should update your knowledge with the third mankind!" he warned while throwing a accusing look on Kageyama and Tadashi, who is carrying Tsukishima on his back.

Kageyama sends off Tadashi to the clinic, and immediately leaves at his request.

Alone in the clinic, after the nurse patched up Tsukishima, he silently watched the boy. After the adrenalin rush from the rescue, he's left with dread. What if they showed up later? What if they didn't show up at all? The thought left him on the verge of crying. Tsukishima almost got in serious danger and he doesn't know what to do.

He folded his arms and laid his head on Tsukishima's bed, him nuzzling the arm nearest to him. He missed Tsukishima, really, really missed him.

"I don't know what to do with you," he sniffles, he wanted to see Tsukishima's dazzling smile in reality, not just trapped in his dreams. "I dreamt about you again, and this time, I could finally say it. So wake up," Tadashi muttered, the memory of his latest dream on his mind.

"What?" a rough voice asked. He lifted up his head and sees Tsukishima awake, and he couldn't help himself when he throw his arms around the other's neck, hugging him to be closer without crushing him. He cried.

"Tsukki, don't scare me like that again!" he cried. He felt the other's hand settled on the small of his back.

"Sorry," the other said. He rubbed his back and waited for Tadashi to calm down. "What were you saying when I woke up?"

This is it. This is the time when he could finally confess, and after all that happens, the words came easily to Tadashi.

"I like you, Tsukki. I become confused the first time I dreamed about you kissing me, it interfered with my work, and it annoyed you. But as days passed and as I realized it, I don't want to be away from you. I want you by my side. I want you to be mine. C-can I be selfish and ask to be your lover?" Tadashi asked, staring at Tsukishima.

The other took too long to answer but his eyes doesn't leave Tadashi's hopeful face, so Tadashi followed up.

"Y-you can also say no! I won't force you. We'll still be f-friends!" with all his confidence gone, his eyes forced downcast and shoulders hunched. A soft chuckle is heard from Tsukishima.

"Idiot," he reached out to stroke Tadashi cheek, wiping away the tears, he smiled earnestly, "I thought you'll never feel the same. I've been waiting this whole time. I almost gave up on you." Tsukishima confessed, a blush decorating his face.

Tadashi teared up once again, and hugged the other. "No! Never! I like you Tsukki! Don't give up on me!" Tadashi said, laughing and overflowing with joy.

This time, he finally saw the same smile from his dream, on Tsukishima's face.

He got to kiss Tsukishima's cheek before the nurse kicked him out. Oh well, Tadashi could wait for more.

Since this is just the beginning of their eternity together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been a while since I've written something. Hope you liked it! 
> 
> EDIT: I forgot that Yama is a demon hahahha. So I, uh, changed some bits regarding his school. Not an important detail. But whatever.


End file.
